


Just Relax

by Astra_0



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, For all the lovelies of Fandoria, M/M, Smut, TSA Level Orange, Top Misha Collins, Uniform Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_0/pseuds/Astra_0
Summary: Misha tries to get Jensen to accept a role in his TSA project, but Jensen prefers to do things privately.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write this after a conversation on Discord about Misha’s TSA Level Orange: Just Relax video.  
> Dedicated to the wonderful citizens of Fandoria.  
> I haven’t written anything in about five years, so constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Jensen was reading through the script of one of Misha's new projects. He knew Danneel had already agreed to do a part, but the one written specifically for him, well safe to say it had him squirming in his seat. It was an extremely suggestive scene between a Texan guy (his character) and a TSA agent (Misha’s character).

  
“No way dude, I’m not doing this.”

  
“Oh, come on Jens, it’s going to be fun. Imagine all the fangirls losing their minds.” He could hear Misha smirk through the phone. Of course the bastard would be enjoying this.

  
“That’s exactly it! Come on man, you know I couldn’t get through one scene of this. Hell, I get boners on stage.” He hissed that last part through his teeth. Misha definitely knew what he was doing, that asshole.

  
“Yes Jensen, we all know about your exhibition kink.” smirked Misha, “You know that creating sexual tension is the point, right? Come on, it will be fun!”

  
“I get that, but I don’t want the whole world to see me get a hard on!”

  
“It’s kind of already too late for that, but oh well. Look if you don’t want to do it, I won’t force you. I’ve already talked with a guy who’s willing to do it, so no worries.”

  
“Ah, okay, good. That’s good.” Jensen was suddenly feeling uneasy.

  
“Look, I have to go now, I have some stuff that I need taking care of. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

  
“Yeah, yeah of course. Talk to you later.” And with that the line went dead.

  
Jensen spent the next ten minutes just sitting there, staring at the script. He really didn’t like the idea of his boyfriend touching some other guy like that. He hated to admit it, but he was feeling a bit jealous. Jensen knew it was selfish, since he just rejected the role, but he couldn’t help it. At the same time, he was feeling weirdly overjoyed, grinning like a middle schooler with a crush, just from knowing that Misha wrote a role specifically for him.

**. . .**

The following weeks Jensen was getting constant updates on the project in the form of photos and videos from both Danneel and Vicki. Most of these included Misha in a uniform, and some of these had Misha with his “director face” as he called it, and oh boy was it doing things to Jensen. He started to feel kind of bummed that he wasn’t on set with the others, but luckily for him filming would start again in a few weeks. Glancing at the script, which he still had on the desk in his office, an idea slowly started to form in his head, one that he hoped the other man would like. The longer he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it, and couldn’t wait to be back in Vancouver.

**. . .**

Jensen was back in his trailer, finally done for the day, when he heard a knock on the door.  
“It’s open.” He shouted from the bedroom, where he was still in the middle of changing out of Dean’s clothes. He was finally done for the day, they even managed to finish early for once. Well, if one can consider 8 pm early.

  
“Hey Jens, you guys done for today?” Misha asked as he approached the bedroom.

  
“Yeah, I’m just about to head back to my condo. I’ve heard the filming of your little project went well.” Jensen said, hoping he would get the chance to bring his idea up to Misha.

  
“Oh yeah, we had a blast. I’m sure the internet will like it, although I’m a bit afraid of the possible backlash. It’s parodying the TSA after all.” Said Misha, planting a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I missed you.”

  
“I’m sure it will be okay. And I missed you too.” He said before giving the other man a kiss. “Hey Mish, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” He quickly swallowed the knot that he felt forming in his throat. “So, uh… I- I still have that script for your video, and I was wondering if you would want to act it out? With me, as a… as a sort of roleplay.” He was suddenly feeling nervous.

  
“Oh, is that so?” asked Misha, taking a step closer.

  
“Y-yeah”

  
“Well, in that case meet me at my place after you are done tomorrow,” Misha whispered in Jensen’s ear, with that low voice he loved so much, and with that turned around and walked out of the trailer, leaving a very flustered Jensen behind.

  
Oh crap, what did he just get himself into. Misha didn’t need to be on set the next day, which meant he had a lot of time to prepare something, something horrible, or maybe even enjoyable (entertaining?). No, no, Jensen needed to stop that train of thought, he really didn’t feel like walking across the parking lot sporting a semi, especially when there was a chance he might run into Jared. He needed a cold shower, a long cold shower.

**. . .**

Jensen wasn’t sure if this would be considered as a date, so just to be safe he was standing outside of Misha’s door, a bottle of wine in his hand. After all, a bit of alcohol never hurts. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Misha was leaning against the door frame, wearing a TSA agent uniform. Jensen almost dropped the wine he was holding. He should have known his boyfriend would take the whole thing more seriously than necessary, but he did not expect him to wear a uniform. Not that he minded it. He only then realised he had been staring at Misha for a good minute.

  
“Hey Jens, why don’t you come in. I think this will be more comfortable in here than in the hallway.” Greeted Misha, stepping to the side to let the other man in.

  
“Yeah, yes of course. Sorry. You didn’t tell me I should come in costume.” He said as he put the wine on the table.

  
“Oh, no, you are fine, don’t worry. I just thought I would make things a bit more interesting, you know, make it authentic.”

  
“Hmm, it suits you.” Jensen said, wrapping his arm around Misha’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. Too soon for his liking he felt Misha pulling away.

  
“Dinner first, then we can have fun.” This earned Misha a whine from Jensen. As much as he liked spending time with the other man, his dick had other ideas.

  
With a groan Jensen asked, “What’s for dinner?”

  
“Grilled chicken with roast potatoes.”

  
“Mmmm, sounds good. Guess I have to let you feed me.” Said Jensen with a grin.

Forty minutes, and a bottle of wine later Jensen was relaxed, feeling that familiar buzz in his head, as they finally made their way to the bedroom. Misha closed the door behind them.

  
“So, do you have the script with you?” He asked Jensen.

  
“I don’t need to; I memorised all the lines.”

  
Jensen could see the devilish grin forming on Misha’s face, “Well then.” Misha dimmed the lights in the room “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” He said gesturing the chair placed conveniently in the middle of the room, only a few feet from the bed. Jensen obeyed without a word, even with the dim lights he could see the want in Misha’s eyes. He watched as his boyfriend poured some bourbon and coke into a glass.

  
“Really Mish? Are you trying to get me drunk?”

  
“What if I am?” Misha asked as he handed the glass to Jensen, who instead of answering took a sip of his drink.

  
“So, you travelling alone?” He heard Misha ask. Oh yeah, the roleplay, he almost forgot. His mind switched into autopilot, reciting the script without a problem, he himself got lost in Misha’s eyes. As Misha started to pat him down, he felt his whole body focus on the other man’s hands, leaning into his touch.

  
“Up you go,” said Misha pulling Jensen to his feet, then continued to pat him down oh so slowly. By this time, he was half hard, and could definitely feel himself blush. He could feel his breath hitch as Misha slowly sank to his knees, dragging his hands down his legs. Misha looked back at him with a knowing smirk but didn’t say anything, instead lifted his hands from Jensen’s legs, and slowly brought it back up to Jensen’s belt buckle. Jensen could barely stop himself from moaning as Misha unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. Misha tugged down both Jensen’s pants and boxers with the same movement, freeing his now hard dick and earning a groan from Jensen. Misha licked his lips before taking Jensen in his mouth, his practiced tongue circling around the head.

  
“Jesus, Mish,” moaned Jensen, buckling into Misha’s mouth, but Misha gripped his hips, not letting him move. His mouth worked all of Jensen’s length skilfully, every now and again letting it slip out of his mouth to tease Jensen.

  
“Mish, need you.” His voice barely a whisper. Misha stood back up, pulling Jensen in for a kiss. It was passionate, full of need, both men kissing with fervour. Misha slowly backed Jensen up against the bed, until they both fell on it, in a tangle of limbs. He slowly unbuttoned Jensen’s shirt, tossing it to the side once the other managed to shrug it off. He next started to work on his own shirt, “Don’t,” came from Jensen, “Leave the shirt on. Please.”

  
“As you wish.” Misha smirked at him and worked his pants off instead, along with his orange boxers, then leaned down to capture Jensen’s lips once more. Jensen was practically writhing under him, moaning into the kiss, his hand gripping Misha’s hair, bucking his hips up looking for friction.

  
Misha broke the kiss and pulled away, to grab the lube, causing Jensen to whine at the loss. He thoroughly coated himself and got back over Jensen.

  
“Just relax Jens,” he whispered into the other man’s ear as he nestled between his legs. He kissed his way up Jensen’s body, then finally captured his lips in a kiss, the same time as he slowly eased himself in. After a few seconds he started moving, in a painfully slow pace in Jensen’s opinion.

  
“More, c’mon Misha, you know I can take it.” Jensen moaned, meeting Misha’s hips with each thrust. Misha gladly obliged and started to move faster.

  
“Fuck Jensen.”

  
The only sounds in the room soon were their moans, and the sound of skin meeting skin.  
Misha reached between their bodies and stroked Jensen in rhythm with his thrusts, who was a moaning mess under him.

  
“Fuck, I’m close Jens.” He said and stroked his boyfriend faster.

  
“M-Me too, don’t stop.”

  
It only took a few more thrust until Misha stilled and spilled inside Jensen, who was immediately pushed over the edge and came all over Misha’s hands.  
After letting his breathing calm, Misha grabbed a cloth to clean them both, took off his shirt, then hugged Jensen from behind, pulling the covers over them.

  
“See, this is why I turned the role down.”

  
Misha hummed and kissed his hair. “So we could roleplay it later?”

  
“Mmhmmm.”

  
“Maybe next time I should use my Russian accent.” Misha said in his famous Indiorussian accent, making Jensen laugh.

  
“Maybe.”


End file.
